Kiba's crush
by krishatheanimefreak
Summary: kiba meets the new girl and doesnt know what to think  im bad with summarys
1. Chapter 1

Kiba was walking down the street with his best friend, Akumaru. He saw his blonde friend running to him. The only thing he could do at the moment was screaming like a little girl. "Um….are u ok?" asked the blonde. "Oh um yeah, I just kinda freaked out when I saw you. You know Naruto your face is really scary." He said trying to change the subject. "Very funny, Kiba, very funny. Anyway have you met the new girl?" asked Naruto. "New girl?" Kiba never heard of a new girl. "Yeah I think she's going to be on my team to replace Sai. Hopefully we don't lose her to the enemy. First Sasuke now Sai, I mean it's like our team is cursed. Well anyway, you have to meet her. She's super pretty!" Naruto said forgetting all about Sakura. Kiba never liked a girl his whole life. It wasn't like he liked guys it's just he never met a girl that was just a friend or plain old annoying. Before he could say anything Naruto was already dragging him to…he didn't know where Naruto was taking him.

"Um…Naruto where are we going?" Kiba asked the blonde. "Just wait" naruto said as they entered the BBQ and saw a group of people standing around something. "Ummm…what did I miss?" Kiba said wondering what was going on. Ino turned around and motion Kiba to where she was. Kiba joined the group of people and saw a beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes and golden brown hair. "Hi, I'm Krisha Okami, you can call me Krish" she said when she saw him staring at her. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, hi" he shook her hand. It was warm and soft. Kiba had never felt the way around anyone. She looked up and saw that he was blushing. She giggled at this. She had a lot of boys blush around her. Even a couple of girls. But he looked cute. He didn't want to let go of her hand. She smelled like, like, he couldn't tell but she smelled so good. "Ok so, I was thinking mabey tomorrow all of us can go to a karaoke club! I'm not the best singer but I'm proud of what I can do, so whose with me!" she said and everyone agreed.

After they finished the BBQ everyone left excepted Kiba, Krisha and Sakura. So they decided they would walk home together. They had a good time laughing and they got to Sakura's house and after Sakura left Krisha and her where like best friend's. Kiba felt the same way he felt when he was shaking her hand. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Was he getting sick? Did he…..like this girl? Kiba didn't know what was going on. But whatever it was it made him want to hug her. Kiba wasn't sure what was going on but he would ask Shino or Shikamaru later. She was learning a lot about him. He was nice, an animal lover. He was very violent and said crap a lot. But crap was one of her favorite words. He was awesome! He reminded her of…no she wouldn't think of him. He's the past and this is now. A new place where her past didn't matter. Where no one knew or cared how many people she killed. Her past was sad. Her parents tried to kill her so she killed them…and the rest of the Okami village. She wouldn't think about her best friend Tony or her sister Katia who died in a fire that her worst enemy caused.

Kiba learned a lot about Krisha. She was a rebel, she liked to stand out. She was a tomboy and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She didn't care what people thought of her and being weird was a good thing. She was like no girl he ever met and she said she liked to embarrass herself She's as hyper as if Naruto and Konohamoru if they had a sugar party and really funny and the kind of person Kiba likes to hang out with. She's perfect. The boom diggitey as she would say. "So, are you still up for karaoke tomorrow night?" he was so deep in thought that she scared him. "Wah, oh um yeah!" she couldn't help but laugh and Kiba strated to blush. "What's so funny?" asked the still very confused Kiba. "Oh nothing it's just that you looked so stupidly confused and your blushing like crazy. You look so stupid, in a good away! It suites you." Kiba couldn't help it but laugh. "Geee, thanks your really nice" he said trying not to smile, but smilling anyways. Out of nowhere Konkuro comes up and yells "OMFG SHE IS SO HOT KIBA HOW DO YOU DO IT!" Kiba just stands there blushing and Krisha giggles and said with a smirk, "It's that Kiba is awesome and funny and, oh crap I'm later! I'lll see you peoplez later!" then she just ran off. "Really dude how do you do it?" asked Kankuro. Kiba didn't know how to awnser so he told how he feels when hes around Krisha. "Kiba that means you have a crush on her, you have to tell her! But you better keep her close, almost every guy likes her. Tell you what lets go ask the guys what they think of her and the girls too!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry im not going to finish this :p pleaz don't hate me…sniff


End file.
